


I Don't Hate You

by cognitioncorsair



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, John is a fucking idiot, M/M, Wingman Leticia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognitioncorsair/pseuds/cognitioncorsair
Summary: John has a crush!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon requesting John crushing on Julian. I may have gotten a little carried away ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

John strolled casually down the circus hallway with his hands in his pockets, whistling. Julian looked up from his work, eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you ok, Mr. Cameron?”

John laughed. “Oh, Julian, I didn’t see you there! I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“It, uh, it just sounded like you were having trouble breathing or something.”

“I don’t… oh. I was just whistling, as you do.”

“I told you not to whistle, John,” Leticia hissed from the hidden earpiece he was wearing. “You do not know how to whistle.”

John smiled brightly at the janitor, attempting a casual wall lean that almost landed him on the ground. “So. Did you happen to catch the show today?”

Julian raised his eyebrows, glancing up and down the shiningly clean hall. “I can pretty much hear the show from here… where I’ve been… all evening…” He shot a look at John, who was staring at the ceiling.

“Of course, of course. It was a good show, wasn’t it? The PBC just sent the preliminary statistics report, they say it might’ve been our most listened-to show yet.” He beamed proudly, still not meeting Julian’s eyes.

Julian thought back to earlier that evening. It _had_ been a good show: they’d brought in two saws who’d sung a duet, and the feature presentation, an account of alien abduction, had been quite spooky. But it wasn’t the best show John had ever done. It certainly paled in comparison to the cricket.

“That’s great, Mr. Cameron, good job,” he offered, returning to scrubbing the floor. He wasn’t sure what the host was doing, but he didn’t want to risk being seen not doing his job.

John hummed. “Yes, it was a good job, wasn’t- err, I mean, thank you Julian.” He winced as yelling filled his ear. “Anyways, I. Well, I wanted to talk to you.”

The sound of a wet sponge being scrubbed back and forth filled the air as John fell silent. Julian thought he heard a staticky female voice off in the distance: probably just one of the stagehands listening to the radio.

“Mr. Cameron?”

John started. “Yes?”

“You said you want to talk to me?”

He nodded. “Yes, yes.”

“…About?”

John laughed loudly. “Right, of course. I wanted to know if, well if you wanted to possibly, sometime, go on- “

“The show!?” Julian interrupted excitedly, dropping his sponge.

The host blinked. “No!” Julian’s face fell. “I mean, no, that’s not what I was going to ask you.” He wiped at his brow, feeling the sweat gathering there. “I wanted to know if- “

“Wait, so you mean I might actually get to go on the show?”

“No!” he snapped. Julian froze, halfway to standing.

“Oh, god.” John buried his face in his hands.

“John, you idiot,” Leticia growled into his ear. “I specifically instructed you, if he asks about being on ze show, to give a _vague_ answer, not to scream in ze boy’s face!”

“I know, I know,” he muttered. “I’m the worst.” He peeked through his fingers at Julian, who was slowly picking his sponge back up.

“Julian?” John sighed.

The janitor stared up at him, expression wary. “…Mr. Cameron?”

“I was going to ask. Well, I was. I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me.”

Julian looked down at himself, and then back up at John. “I’m really sorry Mr. Cameron, my ears don’t always work that great, can you say that again?”

John groaned. “Please, Julian, don’t make me say it again. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be. If you’re gonna say no, just say no.”

“I- I’m serious, I really do have hearing problems, it’s from when I- “

“I’m asking you out, ok!?” the host shouted. “On a– Leticia, help me, god _damnit_ – on a date.”

Julian’s eyes widened. He pointed at himself. “You’re- you’re asking me out. But you hate me!” He looked around. “Are, are you playing a trick on me? Is this for the show?” He picked up his sponge and frantically returned to his work. “I’m working, I promise, I’m doing my job. I didn’t even _try_ to get onto the show today.”

John stared at him. “Why would you, why would you think this is a joke? Do you really think I’d embarrass myself like this, just for the show?”

The janitor shrugged, still cleaning.

“Oh god, I knew this would never work. I’m going to die sad and alone, aren’t I.”

“What, are you trying to _guilt_ ze poor man into going on a date with you? Stop being so dramatic and tell him how you feel.”

“Okay, ok _ay_. Listen,” John said, turning to Julian. “I don’t hate you. You annoy me, certainly. I wish you would stay very far away from my show, and I highly resent the amount we’ve had to spend on vent repair since you started working here.”

“Johnathan!” Leticia hissed.

“But,” he continued hurriedly. “I, well, I think you’re very attractive. And, um, the dedication you put into, into your job, and into ruining my job, is admirable. And, well, sometimes, not always of course, but sometimes when I yell at you, it’s because I’m worried about you. So... what do you say?”

Julian said nothing as he set down his tools, stood up, and stepped forward to stand in front of John.

“If it’s too embarrassing, you won’t air it, right?”

“For the last time, this isn’t- “ His words were cut off as Julian took another step forward and kissed him.

John pulled back immediately, spluttering. “What- what was that for?”

The janitor scowled. “I knew you weren’t serious. Did someone hear me talking about liking you and- “

This time it was Julian who was interrupted as John wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and kissed him back. He instantly relaxed, melting into the embrace.

John looked down at him as they finally broke apart. “Does that prove my sincerity, or do I need to do it again?”

“Umm…” Julian blushed. “I’m sure… doing that again… wouldn’t hurt…”

He could’ve sworn he heard a woman shout “get a room!” as he threaded his fingers through John’s hair and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me @ rotatinghumancircus.tumblr.com


End file.
